Hypocrite
by Mettlei
Summary: Friends? Yes, they are. Best friends at that. With little, if anything at all, in common. Yaoi. Hidan/Itachi. AU. Not in character. Intended to be funny...
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: strong language. Yaoi in further chapters. This is AU. The characters are OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_..Hypocrite.._

Itachi groaned as his cell phone started vibrating and giving off a malicious sound under his pillow, he didn't know what time it was but he was sure it was not an appropriate time for chatting and that could only mean one thing.

Half sleeping or still sleeping he grabbed the phone and slid the screen open '_Hidan_' of course Itachi was right... if its inappropriate it had to do something with the zealous fucker. Itachi grimaced pressing the green button and putting the cell by his ear, brushing his sleep mused black hair over his shoulder.

"What do you want Hidan?" Itachi was using his dangerous intimidating voice, didn't sound much even to him as it came out sleepy and croaky, if anything he sounded wasted.

_"Itachi darling, I just had the weirdest dream ever!"_

"I'm hanging up!"

_"No wait. You were in it!"_ Hidan's voice was too cheerful, too energetic... must be on drugs.

"I'm hanging up." Itachi repeated. "Do you even know what time it is, because I don't and I don't care of your wet dreams." Itachi was still half asleep, he turned to his side trying his best to find a comfortable position, but he didn't hang up.

_"Ah Itachi I know you're a walking wet dream but it's not that. Its three o'clock. So you want to hear about the dream?" _

Hidan's voice had three modes that Itachi had noticed. First was the psychotic _'I'ma kill you all'_ mode that left Itachi cringing and wishing he had a shotgun with him to either dull the sound by firing off or actually killing Hidan.

Second was the annoying mode, the whining and bitchy voice of '_please'_ and _'c'mon Itachi lets do something stupid and crazy'_. The second mode was worse than the first one and had the same effect of Itachi wishing for a shotgun only to raise it and aim at his own brain to stop the suffering.

The third mode however, the one Hidan was using right now... the teasing one, it was the one he couldn't figure out. Oh he was used to it as used he could be knowing Hidan for more than two years, but still every time it made him _wonder_ and Itachi didn't like wondering.

"No Hidan... I'm seriously hanging up now."

He didn't hang up.

_"Itachi you had a fucking sword and a long leather coat looking all supercool and badass, sexy too of course."_

"Oh really? And what did you have, an axe?"

_"No actually a hammer and it was the weirdest thing too, I could change its size at my will!"_

"You're a retard Hidan. You were probably dreaming about changing the size of your cock."

And just because it was dark and Itachi was alone he didn't try to stop the tiny smile tugging at his lips.

Hidan barked a laugh on the other side sounding genuinely amused. _"No Itachi, it is actually big enough. But we were some sort of demon slayers, imagine?"_

Itachi felt heat creep on his face. "No moron, I don't imagine, I am hanging up, don't want you to invade my dreams."

_"You mean the wet ones, Itachi?"_

Itachi hung up and put his pillow over his face not breathing till his lungs burned, he let his breath out explosively into the pillow biting it afterwards. Hidan was frustrating and always messing with him on purpose, always teasing him and making him _imagine. _Hidan's favourite word when conversing with Itachi was 'imagine'...and Itachi always did, whether he wanted or not, the word itself triggered his brain into visualizing whatever was said.

He was slipping back into his dream land when the phone went off again, in fear that it might wake his younger brother sleeping in the next room to his he picked it up quickly, hissing.

"The hell Hidan, I am trying to sleep!"

_"I was just wondering-..."_

"Stop wondering and go to sleep."

_"You're a real sunshine Itachi, I was wondering do you really still have wet dreams, ah but you are seventeen so..."_

Another thing Hidan loved to use against Itachi was the tiny age difference, two years was really nothing yet Hidan loved to rub it in Itachi's face and patronize him because of it, needless to say it was another thing infuriating Itachi. "Tomorrow at school I am going to kill you Hidan." He said calmly and lowly, annoyed when he heard his best friend snicker on the other side, Itachi could just see Hidan laying there on the bed, rock music in the background and a silver chain on naked trim chest, pale fingers playing with the silver chain and the triangle in the circle, Hidan was always touching that thing and Itachi was so used to it that Hidan would not be Hidan without it.

_"It's Friday tomorrow Itachi."_

"It is not a reason not to kill you."

_"No but it is a reason to drink with me."_

Itachi let another small tiny smile grace his lips, he put a pillow under his head, turning on his back, wide awake now. "Don't want to drink with you." He knew his silver haired friend will make him anyway and he also knew that Hidan most probably could hear that tiny smile in his voice.

_"But you always do."_ Hidan was almost chirping, it sounded wrong and Itachi almost started to wonder is there now a fourth mode.

"Well I won't tomorrow."

_"Why, you're having a date?"_

The teasing again. Itachi was weak against it, he always messed up no matter how he tried to act that he is indifferent to it. "No Hidan, I don't have a fucking date."

_"Well then...want a 'fucking date' with me?"_

"I'm going to make you swallow your cell phone tomorrow Hidan, stupid idiot." Itachi was growling now firstly because he didn't know how to retaliate and secondly because he never made his threats into reality.

_"I think you can find something... better to put in my mouth, Itachi."_

Itachi's jaw dropped and he even pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it, he could hear Hidan cackling madly.

"Sick fuck." Was all he could say at this point blinking rapidly when Hidan sounded like choking desperately trying to stop laughing.

_"No Itachi, it would actually be a very healthy fuck, maybe dirty, naughty, perverse, a bit brutal, dirty talk included and maybe I would use bo-..."_

"Shut up!" Itachi hissed angrily, squinting his eyes shut tightly, the hand that was not holding the cell was clutching the sheets.

_"Itachi I thought you would stop me sooner than that, but I guess you wanted to hear it. Okay see ya tomorrow... you can dream of me all you want, I'll be dreaming of you as well."_

The line went dead after that and Itachi numbly put the phone aside staring into the dark with his breathing fastened just the slightest bit.

He should have been long since used to Hidan's ways of joking... and for a while he really was used to it, thinking nothing of it, knowing that it was just Hidan and the guys mad urge to put everyone and especially him on the edge of insanity so Hidan could feel better around him being insane himself and all.

But Itachi knew there were certain lines even to Hidan's behaviour and this kind of teasing was not always present, lately, for the last two weeks or so, Hidan's teasing levelled up tenfold and Itachi didn't know why. He hadn't done anything out of ordinary... as Hidan had put it Itachi was boring (Hidan had used the second voice mode for announcing that) and maybe Itachi even agreed with Hidan.

He wasn't one of the crazy teenagers trying to grab everything life offered. And Hidan was nothing like him... Hidan was the opposite in everything, it was amazing how they could be best friends having so little if any in common.

Itachi smiled turning on his side and pulling his blanket up to his chin, he might as well get some sleep, he had a hard day of teasing ahead of him.

_.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: Yaoi at some point. Cussing and such. OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: thank you for the reviews, they always go good with coffee. _

_...Hypocrite... _

Itachi woke up ready to crawl under his bed, naturally he suspected a sudden earthquake, he should have been used to Sasuke's cruel ways of waking him.

"I'm up." He groaned batting a sleepy arm at where he presumed his younger brother was leaning over him, robbing him of his night dreams, shaking his shoulders too roughly.

"You are late, the breakfast is waiting and dad wants a word with you." There was a pause long enough so Itachi could sit up and rub his eyes lazily not even trying to look at his sibling. "Maybe you should stop having nightly conversations with Hidan, then you wouldn't have problems waking up."

Itachi got out of the bed going straight for the bathroom, not missing the chance to ruffle Sasuke's black hair on his way out of the room, not because he wanted to it was a payback for smart-ass behaviour. And sure enough Sasuke glared and huffed annoyed, it just made Itachi chuckle.

.

He met Hidan at the school gates as usual where they proceeded together till the first period begun for both of them, they had no classes together because of the age difference but Itachi didn't mind that, Hidan would be a distraction in classes, that much he was sure of.

The hell Hidan already was a distraction, sending him messages saying how boring the class was and how the teacher reminded him of a starved chicken with verbal disorder. Itachi couldn't help but laugh.

The random messages had been weird for Itachi at the beginning but now after all this time he was sure he couldn't really live without them... or Hidan. But it was best to keep this bit of information to himself. Hidan had enough of ego.

After Itachi was finished with classes he went for the library to kill the hour he had to wait for Hidan to be finished too, that he didn't mind either he managed to do some homework so he wouldn't have to bother too much over the weekend and Hidan didn't have any homework problems either, he just didn't bother with such trivial matters. Itachi smirked, he was the best friend of a delinquent, while he himself was the school's so called genius and all and all the perfect boy.

On the inside it made Itachi feel like he was rebelling against the order and in a way he was, his father never approved of the friendship and at some point had tried to persuade Itachi to leave it behind...so maybe Itachi really was rebelling at the beginning, now it was beyond that... now he just cared too much for Hidan to care for rebellions.

Besides... Hidan was fun and Itachi could honestly say that being bored with Hidan was way better than being bored by himself.

Itachi was about to flip the page of his book eager to scribble down the next smart sentence it would provide, his posture tense on the not-too-comfortable library chair, all too familiar and pale hand slapped the book shut. "You're finished with that crap."

Huffing in mild annoyance Itachi re-opened the book not even looking at his friend standing beside him. "I'm almost finished, sit down and wait."

Itachi's annoyed huffing was nothing compared to Hidan's groan of major distaste, the groan meaning something like 'damn, you're lame Itachi.'

Itachi glanced at Hidan then taking in the faded jeans and black shirt, the well defined body as Hidan slumped on the chair, the violet eyes looking to the side where two girls were definitely trying to get Hidan's attention, Itachi smirked when Hidan openly rolled the same violet eyes and then looked at the ceiling obviously counting the seconds till Itachi would say they could get out of here.

Itachi had somehow grew fond of the guy he couldn't pin point the quality in Hidan that made him feel almost...almost inadequate but...

Well... then he remembered the last night conversation, Itachi cleared his throat and went back to scribbling his notes about Cold war. He should say something, but there was really no point, Hidan would just grin in his face and make him feel awkward about it and the urge to hit Hidan had faded over the night.

The girls to their left giggled loud enough for Itachi to twitch in his chair and cast an annoyed glare their way, they weren't looking at him, they were eyballing Hidan, snorting Itachi slapped his book shut and stood up gathering his stuff.

Hidan was already up breathing out in relief and walking for the door, somehow it made Itachi look at the girls and maybe he smirked a bit... just a bit.

Itachi was far from being dumb, he had long since noticed that Hidan paid little attention to people in general, even less so when it came to the females. Of course Itachi had noticed, it would be hard not to having to spend so much time with the platinum blonde.

He never mentioned it... Itachi hated to feel awkward. And if he would ask, Hidan would tell the truth, the guy had no sense of shame and it was scary...what the truth might be. So Itachi didn't ask.

The lack of shame was the basic ingredient of Hidan...really it was and Itachi sometimes still couldn't figure out it was a good or a bad thing.

Surrounded by strangers it made him feel embarrassed most of the times, when Hidan cussed loudly and rather colourfully doing something as simple as buying a can of soda. But there were times when Itachi couldn't help but think it was a good kind of thing.

Hidan was honest as honest can be. It was a rarity.

"Where to?" Itachi inquired as they took the usual route after school, it led to both of their homes and whatever Hidan would answer Itachi would go with it because it really didn't matter.

"I thought we could go get some food, I skipped lunch at school."

Itachi nodded, he always skipped his lunch and since it was afternoon already he felt really hungry so they took turn for the left and found themselves in a small and cosy coffee/bistro place.

It was quiet, the food was good, Itachi appreciated the comfortable chairs and it never took more than ten minutes for their order to be in front of their faces.

This time wasn't an acceptation and Itachi dig in his chocolate cake with a small whimper, okay so it wasn't the manliest thing he could have ordered but what a guy's to do when he's a sweet tooth.

He was too busy enjoying the sweet treat to mind about Hidan snickering at him, Itachi gave a scornful look to Hidan's meal which consisted of fries and some sort of suspicious looking sauce.

"Sometimes you should eat something...more serious Itachi." Hidan said popping a fry in his mouth and chewing it heartily, giving Itachi's almost-gone cake just as scornful look.

Itachi didn't pay attention, he had a cake that needed to be devoured as soon as possible, he scooped another morsel on his fork and opened his mouth... that's when Hidan pushed a fry in his mouth. "Here, try it."

The first thing Itachi did was bite down on Hidan's fingers and then choked from the surprise.

He really wanted to spit the salty fry right in Hidan's face but that would surely make people stare at him more than they already were, with his black eyes turning murderous he chewed the fry keeping the gagging back when the sweet taste of chocolate mixed with the oily salty taste of the disgusting fry.

With his mouth empty enough to speak without spitting food everywhere he spluttered. "Do you fucking mind?"

"Liked it?" Hidan asked shaking with laughter looking at him as if he was the greatest amusement ever.

"No I didn't." he growled grabbing the glass of coke, washing down the remains and hastily filling his mouth with more cake...that was much better.

When the cake was gone Itachi got another glass of coke and emptied it while waiting for Hidan to be done.

Sipping the drink he looked around... somehow when they were together they always got attention from everybody, be it girls or guys or old grannies.

The costumers sitting one table before them were young group of teenagers laughing and obviously having a great time, yet still Itachi noticed one of the guys give sideways looks to him more often than he would like.

Itachi was that way... he _noticed_.

Hidan never noticed anything, or if he did he never acted like he did and if Itachi ever said something like 'did you see how that girl was staring?' Hidan just shrugged and then made a rude comment.

When Itachi had emptied the glass and Hidan was still lazily munching on fries he stole Hidan's glass, emptying that too.

Afterwards they decided to head for Hidan's place, mostly because Hidan lived alone and even if Hidan was welcome at Itachi's home there was no denying that Itachi's father more than once had ruined their fun.

Itachi couldn't wait till he would be old enough to live by himself, it seemed like heaven, he would miss his brother and the great cooking skills of his mother and after thirty years he might even start missing his father's scolding, but he doubted that.

Hidan always took ages to unlock the door, it was like the guy was awkward with keys, the bundle only had four but still Hidan used three wrong ones before hitting the real one, Itachi was fidgeting and apparently Hidan did notice something time to time because he got a questioning look to which he just shook his head rushing past Hidan when the door was finally open.

Kicking off his shoes he abandoned them in the middle of the hallway half running for the bathroom, few more moments and he would have embarrassed himself. He heard Hidan laugh as he slammed the bathroom door shut behind himself.

Still in the bathroom Itachi heard the door bell and then heard Hidan cussing and yelling that he is coming, damn it.

The conversation after that was loud enough for Itachi to hear each word.

"Hey Hidan... you alone?" the voice belonged to Kakuzu, a friend. Well more like Hidan's friend, Itachi always got the feeling he is not liked when Kakuzu was around, he couldn't explain it despite his expert observation skills. Kakuzu had never said anything, never had showed dislike or anything, there was just something Itachi felt from the big guy that made him...careful.

He felt bad about it because Hidan and Kakuzu were great pals, sure they argued a lot and Kakuzu treated Hidan like a younger brother but it was endearing. He liked to watch them, he just felt bad whenever Kakuzu looked at him with somewhat dark look as if Itachi was some sort of Evil. And even though Itachi never tried for anyone to like him he_ had _tried with Kakuzu just because he was friends with Hidan, but all his tries were dodged and in the end he just felt like shit because he didn't know what the reason was for it

"No, Itachi is here. What's up?"

"We're having a party."

Itachi was drying his hands in a towel hearing Hidan make an interested grunt.

"Yeah? Where?"

"Here." Kakuzu replied simply walking past Hidan just when Itachi reappeared in the hallway, he saw Hidan grin about Kakuzu's way of sorting things before he slammed the door shut and joined them in the living room.

Kakuzu had greeted Itachi with a miniscule nod and then acted sort of like he didn't exist turning to Hidan completely. "Pein is picking up Sasori, should be here anytime soon."

Hidan nodded as usual ignorant about the _obvious_ way Kakuzu was pushing Itachi out.

Itachi didn't say anything but when Hidan left to go for his room to do whatever (not like Hidan explained) he felt the urge to just go get in Kakuzu's face and ask what the problem was. He really hadn't done anything. And Hidan had never mentioned anything either.

It was gnawing at his nerves and just because of that Itachi never fully enjoyed the times spent with Hidan's friends. Though Pein and Sasori was another thing, they were nice Itachi had no problems admitting that.

Pein was maybe a bit too serious for his own good, acting like the father most of the times, even Itachi got scolded by the ginger once, he hadn't enjoyed that very much but Sasori had advised him to ignore it for his own sanity's sake. And no matter how pushy and serious Pein was Itachi had no doubt about Pein meaning only well. He couldn't say the same about Kakuzu.

But Itachi enjoyed Pein's and Sasori's company, they sometimes made him feel awkward and he hated that but he could live with it.

The thing was that...well Pein and Sasori were friends, maybe they were best friends, Itachi didn't know and didn't snoop into it but since he _noticed_ things he couldn't help but feel the sparks between those two... and... that was where it was awkward for him.

He tried to not see anything, act like he was blind and deaf around Pein and Sasori... but it was hard.

He wasn't against such things, definitely no. it was just that the two redheads strangely reminded him of Hidan and himself.

Itachi sighed sitting on the couch not even looking at the silent Kakuzu, knowing well enough that the guy won't start a conversation with him, never did.

Well Itachi wouldn't either, he was done with trying to get the guy warm up to him. Maybe Kakuzu just considered him a brat, it was possible since the guy was older, an adult actually and Itachi couldn't deny the maturity but it wasn't like he was immature, Hidan was much more immature than him...

There was _one_ thing cluing him in on Kakuzu's attitude, but he was unsure about it. Weeks ago he had used Hidan's cell to text his mother and it so happened he 'accidentally' read one message Kakuzu had sent to Hidan, it didn't explain a single thing, didn't ask a question, it was just a plain _'pull_ _your shit together, Hidan I'm tired of hearing it_.' It wasn't even related to him but there was the thing that Hidan had seemed just _fine_ to him, which meant that possibly Hidan was hiding something.

It stung but he never asked questions about it, if Hidan had some problems and didn't want to share them with him then it was the way it would be.

.

_An: thank you for reading, feedback is welcomed._


	3. Chapter 3

_An: hey guys. Thanks for the feedback, I love to hear what you think. And no worries, this fiction will never get dark... I don't roll that way._

_Warnings: the usual._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_An: riiight, this was supposed to go in a completely other and different way (Itachi was supposed to go into Hidan's bed...yes, yes.)... But since Itachi seems to struggle with why and how, I will give him more time..._

_...Hypocrite..._

It wasn't so bad when they all got comfortable, Itachi sitting on the couch with the third cocktail in his hand, Sasori beside him and Kakuzu and Pein in the corner of the room, lively discussing something he wouldn't be interested into anyway.

Hidan had first challenged everyone to a great drinking match and then after the second shot disappeared in the kitchen, Itachi was hundred percent sure that his friend was eating, Hidan always did that in the middle of drinking... good appetite his friend had.

He listened to Sasori talking about some essay the redhead had to finish till Monday that hadn't been started yet, but Itachi even being slightly lightheaded right now noticed that Sasori's attention wasn't really on him. The big brownish eyes were glancing to the side where Pein was vividly gesticulating with hands, the orange hair so bright they stood out in the room perfectly, Pein so deep in the conversation didn't notice a thing and kept talking, absentmindedly fingering the piercings on his left ear, Itachi had noticed that it had became something like a habit for Pein.

Sasori looked engrossed in this particular habit, the big eyes following each move of the long fingers.

Itachi couldn't resist a small smirk as he stood up and went for the kitchen to make sure his suspicions were right earlier... and sure enough they really were. He found Hidan sitting by the table munching on something that looked like strips of cheese, Itachi took a seat across from his friend.

Hidan acknowledged him with a grin and a wink, Itachi ignored it pretty much like he usually tried to ignore all the teasing and odd gestures coming from Hidan.

Discussing friends was always a good way to get to know someone's opinion about things. For example if he would ever want to get a piercing and would like Hidan's opinion about it first, he would ask something like 'what you think of Pein's piercing there and there' and he would get an honest answer, it seemed like the perfect plan for Itachi.

"Do you think Pein and Sasori have something going on?" Itachi sipped his drink and shook the glass in his hand as if to show that even if he was asking the question, he wasn't really interested in it.

Hidan shrugged...

Okay his plan wasn't so perfect in the end and if he would pray further Hidan could always get suspicious and start teasing him.

"There's always something going on between those two, last week Sasori was ignoring Pein, this week they are glued together..." Hidan paused to bite off another piece of cheese. "...who knows, there just might be something."

Itachi nodded, he had expected to hear a damn _opinion_ but it seemed Hidan wasn't willing to share. He wished he could just ask but when he saw Hidan's handsome face blossom in a wide malicious grin he knew he was screwed anyway.

"Why, Itachi? Got your pretty eyes on one of them?"

Itachi opened his mouth to object but the words didn't quite come, and Hidan laughing at him didn't help much, Hidan seemed just a little bit intoxicated as well, the guy stood up still chuckling and ruffled his hair. "That was a joke Itachi, besides I already warned them all that they would have a hell to pay if they even as much as though about you the wrong way."

It all still sounded like a joke, but still as Hidan left him alone in the kitchen Itachi covered his mouth with his hand laughing about Hidan's odd ways. Might have been a joke, might have been the truth.

He got up and trailed behind Hidan whispering when they were in the living room. "I do hope that was one of your lame jokes, Hidan."

He got another cheek-splitting grin from Hidan and a shove in the back that made him step forward on plop down on one of the sofas, Hidan sitting down beside him. "So you do fancy one of them?"

"No damn it, I don't. I'm not even-..." Itachi stopped abruptly, it was sort of lame how he wanted to hide it and reveal it at the same time, the reason why he wanted to know Hidan's opinion on the whole guy-guy thing. He was sure Hidan wouldn't shun him if he got to know that Itachi just might _like_ that guy-guy thing. He wasn't even sure himself... and he didn't quite know how to make sure of it. "...forget it, Hidan."

Usually Hidan wouldn't, Hidan would pester him to spit it out and just say whatever he started to say, but this time Hidan just let it go, smirking and fixing him another drink.

Itachi didn't understand why he reacted to Hidan the way he did, he had never had those kinds of problems with any other guy... or girl. He had never felt his heart beat fast and hard just because someone was close or said something to him.

But Hidan did that all the time and the teasing Hidan did just drove Itachi insane, he liked the attention most of the times but it also was _just_ teasing, Hidan was barely ever serious about things.

After half an hour it didn't matter though, Hidan was in the hallway, shouting something about attacking elves and he was just sitting there trying not to choke on his laughter, that until he noticed two fierce two-coloured eyes on him.

Kakuzu was looking at him, not really glaring but Itachi still felt like narrowing his eyes and maybe stick out his tongue too just to spite the guy.

He hadn't done anything wrong for fucks sake... he had on the contrary tried to be friendly even when he was rudely ignored.

Itachi decided it's better not to challenge the guy, the chances were he would get punched a bit too hard for his liking. The thing that annoyed him was that he himself felt like delivering a few punches.

When Kakuzu got up and threw a cushion for the hallway where Hidan was still shouting and now it changed to attacking pillows instead of elves, Itachi stumbled for the big guy noticing how a fight with Kakuzu would surely end not in his favour...

Putting on a bored and majorly unimpressed face he tapped on Kakuzu's shoulder and when the guy turned and seeing him scoffed Itachi clenched his jaw talking a deep breath before asking what he wanted to ask a long time ago. "Do you have a problem with me?" he didn't mean for it to sound so... well, like he would be asking for a fight.

Wanting to spill his drink on Kakuzu's brown hair Itachi just kept glaring, standing his ground.

"No, I don't Itachi."

Itachi was surprised for his obvious aggressiveness to be rebuked by kindness, but somehow it pissed him off even further.

"Well it seems like you do have a problem." And he was maybe kind of getting into Kakuzu's face too now, what got into him he didn't know but he would be sorry for this later. He jabbed his finger in the guys broad chest a few times. "You're always glaring at me and ignoring me and I'm fed up with that shit!"

Itachi didn't raise his voice but still Sasori and Pein stopped talking bringing the attention to him and Kakuzu, Kakuzu was just looking down at him, calm and composed, from aside he was the one being a prick... just lovely.

"Guys, stop it..." Pein's voice boomed low and with authority but Itachi just shot a dirty look for the orange haired guy before returning his eyes on Kakuzu who now started to look very annoyed with him.

Hidan apparently had fought off the attack of elves armed with pillows and appeared right next to him, huffing and cursing under the breath, he was being quite rudely pulled away by his arm.

Itachi didn't agree with it at all, trying to shake his best friend off he pointed an accusing finger at Kakuzu. "Why do you always stare at me like... like I fucking stole your cookie?! Let go Hidan, I'm going to beat that shithead into a-" he stopped his angry blabbing when Hidan unceremoniously half pushed and half threw him on the bed in Hidan's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind and then looked at him with the violet eyes dark and lips in a thin line.

"Itachi... leave him alone, what got into you?"

"Fuck you, Hidan. He is always _staring!_"

Okay, he was drunk. At least it would definitely be the excuse he would use tomorrow for this drama he just caused, groaning he threw a pillow at Hidan and then smashed his face in another pillow. He had stupid friends and he didn't even want to be here anymore... if it would be just Hidan then it would be different.

The bed shifted and Hidan laid on the back beside him staring at the ceiling, Itachi noticed the smallest pinkish tone on Hidan's cheeks. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it... just tell me why?"

"It's not that he doesn't like you, Itachi... he's a-... he's a good friend, you should get along." Hidan's tone alone was enough for Itachi to realise that Hidan would pick Itachi's side if this argument with Kakuzu ever got serious but Hidan wouldn't be happy about it.

"Whatever... don't tell me, I don't even care. How am I supposed to get along with him if he won't even talk to me, you know I actually tried, you're just too stupid to notice that he hates me."

Hidan suddenly turned his head to the side to look at him and Itachi realised how close they were and his heart reacted to it, starting to beat faster in his chest, making him nervous.

"You're right... I will talk to him tomorrow...or whenever the room stops spinning around."

Itachi could leave it to that, his aggressiveness had died anyway and he wouldn't get out of Hidan more.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier Itachi?"

"What...about you being stupid? No, I didn't." Itachi tried his best to keep eyes on Hidan's but still as he watched his friend talk he couldn't help but look down to see the lips move...

"No... not that... before that."

"That I don't care?"

Hidan shook his head slightly, smirking at him and looking at his mouth before the purplish eyes found his black ones again, the smirk stretching into a grin. "No, the 'fucking me' part."

"Shut up!" Itachi emphasised his words by slapping his palm on Hidan's face, it was indented to land on the naughty words producing lips but Itachi sort of missed probably crushing Hidan's nose a bit.

Hidan just laughed turning on the side to face him and even though Itachi was laying on his stomach he fixed the pillow under his cheek to be comfortable enough to look at Hidan, he was starting to get used to the proximity, his heart calming down and his body relaxing.

"If you change your mind... I'm all yours." With that said Hidan's eyes closed and Itachi knew Hidan was already sleeping, Hidan really was one of a kind.

Serious or not Itachi couldn't help but imagine things after he heard it, it wasn't for long though, he scolded himself in his mind and closed his eyes, deciding that it was for the best to think on it some more tomorrow when he would be clear headed.

_..._

_An: thank you for reading, do tell what you think, even if it is not good, still tell me... maybe I can make this story better._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_An: hello. Thanks for the reviews guys, means the world to me. And no worries the questions will be answered as you read on, thanks for the support._

_I don't know if this story is just starting up or coming to its end... do not know._

_...Hypocrite..._

The morning came soon enough, Itachi's day started with a string of incoherent sounds, His vision blurry and his head mildly thudding. He wasn't very good with alcohol and the morning after. Especially if he had spent the night still in his clothes and above the sheets not under them, it was enough to put Itachi in a bad mood.

Sitting up and rubbing his face he looked to his side, they both Hidan and him were the fidgety sleepers, Itachi more so and Hidan close behind, so they had ended up with Itachi sleeping on the edge of the queen sized bed while Hidan had sprawled all over the remaining space, with a hand on Itachi's jean-clad tight.

Itachi took a second to smirk about Hidan's messed hair and the slightly opened mouth, well at least his friend wasn't a snorer. Hidan's eyes moved as if in a dream and Itachi wondered is Hidan dreaming of something silly like size-changing-hammers again.

Remembering the drama he caused last night Itachi sighed. But Hidan had promised to talk to Kakuzu today, maybe he would get some answers.

He was about to get out of the bed and head for the bathroom when Hidan stirred, groaning and sliding the hand over to his knee just to guide it back up the next moment, getting dangerously close to his more private areas, and they were rather lively in the mornings.

Scooting away and that way having to get out of the bed Itachi gulped and trailed for the bathroom Hidan was still stirring, the face disappearing into the pillows but Itachi thought he saw a grin.

He was surprised to hear voices in the kitchen as he passed it to get for the bathroom, but that mystery would have to be sorted later.

When he got out of the bathroom after making himself appear somewhat decent he went for the kitchen. His long black hair fixed in his usual pony tail, though today it was a bit fluffier than usual.

The voices in the kitchen belonged to a silent Pein sipping black coffee and watching everything around with those piercing, sharp eyes. Kakuzu, groggily pouring coffee for himself and Sasori yawning, nibbling on what seemed to be a chocolate chipped cookie. The childish action made Itachi smirk, he had the same habit to nibble on cookies.

"Hey..." that was all he could get out in the mornings and he didn't get much more in return anyway. Kakuzu didn't acknowledge him in any way. Sasori nodded and Pein sort of blinked or something similar to that.

He went for the table, returning the favour and ignoring the broad shouldered man standing right next to him as he filled the mugs with steaming coffee, putting obnoxious amount of sugar into his and leaving the other slightly bitter. He knew Hidan would be up soon.

And he was right because Itachi didn't even manage to sit down before Hidan strolled in the kitchen, the platinum hair sticking in the air in a funny way and eyes barely open.

Smirking Itachi extended his arm with the mug of bitter coffee, it was grabbed out of his hands like a treasure, Hidan took a gulp and then discarded the cup for the table and went for the bathroom, Itachi knew his friend wouldn't be back for a while, Hidan appreciated morning showers while Itachi appreciated the evening ones.

Water didn't work well with his mornings.

"Looks like Hidan had a rough night." Kakuzu said and Itachi at first not understanding, wondered why Pein gave the large man a scolding look, but then it clicked because Sasori doubled the force of cookie-nibbling and there surely was the faintest of blushes on Sasori's usually so pale cheeks.

The petite redhead usually restrained from any kind of comments or showing clearly understandable emotions but Itachi had figured out the most of Sasori's traits and blushing usually meant just one thing, sex was involved.

He was too shocked to stand for his absent friend and he didn't know what to do with himself now, it would have been nice if he could disappear in thin air, the way everyone thought it was amusing except him...it was making him feel mocked and these guys were supposed to be his friends.

"Very funny." He finally said putting as much indifference and sarcasm in those words as he could without giving anyone a reason to believe he was picking fights again, he put another spoonful of sugar in his coffee, stirring it lazily.

"Should have known you can't take a joke, Itachi."

"Yeah, you're the most humorous around here, that's for sure." Itachi put his share in quietly and if honest he thought that only Kakuzu would be able to hear it, standing by the coffee-machine with him but apparently that wasn't so. Sasori snorted and shared looks with Pein who looked a bit amused and then a bit worried.

Kakuzu however was the one who looked like he didn't hear a thing, the man stole a quick glance at the wrist watch, scowled and then kept just standing there as if waiting for something. Itachi knew that Kakuzu was waiting for Hidan to return from the shower so he could say goodbye... how sweet.

Itachi felt his mood getting more rotten by the second.

When Hidan reappeared in the kitchen Itachi remained where he was while watching Kakuzu do exactly what he thought the man would. Hidan received few claps on the naked back for a goodbye and then Kakuzu was leaving.

Itachi finished with the coffee went back for Hidan's bedroom. He felt like a teenage girl...he didn't even have the right, but Hidan had promised... kind of.

He found his cell under one of Hidan's pillows, the display showing he had a new message from his little brother, opening it he read the few words telling him to get back home before their father would make a fuss.

It was Itachi's plan anyway, he still had homework to do or if he didn't he could always find some.

As clueless as Hidan sometimes was, there were times when Itachi didn't have to say a word.

"Itachi, I will talk to him later, c'mon I don't even think there's a need to...don't show such sore face."

To emphasise how this conversation didn't matter to him Itachi shrugged. "It's not a big deal, it is just annoying."

Good thing he chose to look at his platinum haired friend then, Hidan was looking for a fresh layer of clothes it seemed, rummaging through the closet so Itachi could only see the profile but it was enough...

Hidan looked guilty.

There was something Itachi was missing and he couldn't stand that feeling, he wanted to pray and nag till he would hear it all with no little bits left out.

"Hidan-..."

Pein's voice coming from outside the room interrupted him. "We're leaving...see you both on Monday."

"Yeah okay." Hidan didn't pay attention, Itachi could see and then his friend found what he was looking for. Jeans, the comfortable kind...the soft ones, Itachi remembered Hidan teasing him about his choice of garment for countless times but these jeans weren't baggy either... Itachi kind of liked them on Hidan.

When Hidan dropped the towel that had been secured around the hips Itachi turned away, there was just something that always made him turn away. He was different than Hidan when it came to this, Hidan had no qualms to drop all the clothes even if he, Pein or damn Kakuzu was watching.

Itachi on the other hand always looked for a place where no one could see his naked bits, Hidan had mocked that fact too, telling him that they were both guys and then had slapped him right on his ass adding that he was beautiful and had no reason to hide anything.

Such things just made him bite his lips in frustration. There should be a limit for teasing or at least there should be a way to tell when Hidan was just teasing and when the words meant something.

When he turned back his friend was sporting the grey jeans, Itachi couldn't help but notice how they hugged the strong legs, the muscles showing just slightly, Hidan had such perfect body that Itachi was sometimes jealous and sometimes it just gave him all the wrong ideas.

And at times when Itachi started to think that it would be a great idea to _touch_ Hidan... well any wall looked good enough to bang his stupid head against at those times.

"Put on a shirt." He shouldn't have said it... shouldn't have. Because he knew Hidan didn't wear those when at home and he mentioning it was just another drop of fuel for Hidan's way of thinking.

"Why? I'm too sexy to look upon, is that what it is?"

"Yes of course, Romeo...c'mon I'm going home, Sasuke already texted, which reminds me Sasuke wanted some help with school stuff about Romeo and Juliet."

Hidan snorted and rolled the magenta eyes at the ceiling it was followed by another snort and it was more than enough for Itachi to understand that Hidan was very negative about something.

"What? Gonna say how helping my younger brother is gay or something?" actually Itachi knew Hidan would do no such thing, mostly because Itachi would put an ugly dent in Hidan's skull then, but besides that Itachi suspected Hidan liking Sasuke, Hidan after all didn't have anyone, there was a father somewhere out there but Hidan barely ever met the man and Hidan's smile while talking to Sasuke was enough for Itachi.

"No, Romeo and Juliet are gay."

Itachi pulled both his eyebrows up at that, it was sort of funny because Hidan was Hidan and the way the guy was being all serious about such matter amused him.

"There is nothing gay about Romeo and Juliet...it is sort of...beautiful if you look at it the right way."

Another snort from Hidan as that one came to stand right before him, looking at him as if he would be a complete idiot. "Yeah Itachi, well sorry how old was the stupid chick? Fourteen? They didn't even know what love is and then to commit a suicide, never even as much as giving a though how their parents would feel..._egoistic_ little self pitying fucks, that's what they were."

Itachi could argue with his cold and always serious father but he could not with Hidan when Hidan was so damn serious and...spiteful, Itachi could only stare and then he sort of stepped back, clearing his throat. "I doubt that that is the right way to look at it."

"No, it is the realistic one...tch, whatever." the little laugh at the end was familiar to Itachi, Hidan did it every time the subject was uncomfortable and every time it indicated the end of the subject.

"I'm going, you can clean up this mess alone." Itachi said at the front door, his black eyes sliding over the scattered glasses of half consumed drinks and random things laying out of their usual places.

"As if... it will wait for you."

Itachi shrugged, that would most likely be the case, he would be the one cleaning up whenever, because Hidan simply wouldn't. How he managed to stay friends with the guy it was a mystery to him most of the times.

Smiling he waved and stepped out hearing the door click shut behind him, Hidan would spend the day lazing around that much he knew for sure, at the evening Hidan might come by at his place for dinner, it wasn't a rare occasion.

Itachi liked when Hidan stayed for dinner, he couldn't explain it but it just...made him happy and his mother being the caring mother she was could see it because she always treated Hidan with warmness even when the guy said impolite things without meaning to.

Itachi made it down the apartment steps and down the road, it was a short walk... he would prefer a longer one today to clear his head and to think on things a bit. But then again it was always nice to go home when there was a younger brother greeting you with a splendid smile and forceful hug around your waist.

When Itachi's pocket started vibrating for the second time he pried Sasuke's arms around him away and took out his cell, the first message was from Hidan.

_'Update on the menu.'_

Smiling faintly Itachi typed a fast answer_ 'ribs'... _he could always arrange with his mother and then say that it was actually on their menu for today. No way Hidan would say 'no' to Mikoto's cooked ribs.

The other message was from Sasori and it caused a slight line to appear on Itachi's forehead.

_'Want to talk. Monday before classes, yes?'_

Automatically Itachi typed a_ 'yes' _and then got his attention back to his little brother.

_..._

_An: thank you for...reading. Feedback is welcomed._


End file.
